


In the Times of War

by Palizinha



Series: PnF SW [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, F/M, in my defense they are in the middle of a war, phineas and ferb star wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: The Galactic Civil War rages on, and Isabella is right in the middle of it.It's not the time to love someone, even though she does.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Series: PnF SW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	In the Times of War

Isabella really liked Phineas.

Which said a lot, really, because there weren’t a lot of things Isabella actually liked.

Her ship, of course, and the far-off memories she had of her family, before the Empire came to her world and she lost everyone.

But Phineas was… different.

He had believed in her when they barely knew each other. Even now, in the Rebellion, he seemed to trust her.

No one had ever really trusted her before - to get a job done, maybe, but not with their lives. Not… with their hearts.

She had vague memories of her mother, the one who taught her how to pilot a ship. Remembered her mother telling her she loved her before hiding her as the Empire went to get information about the Rebel spy.

There had been a reason she had hesitated so much on being part of the Rebellion, when she knew what could happen if you even spoke out against the Empire.

“You’re leaving tomorrow morning, right?” Phineas asked. They didn’t see each other much, not when the Rebellion needed them. Any time they spent together wasn’t enough, though Isabella would never voice such a thought aloud.

“General Syndulla gave me the order,” Isabella said. “Shouldn’t take long, two weeks at most.”

“Take good care of your ship, then,” Phineas said, a smile on his face even as he said goodbye to her. “I have a few upgrades to it in mind for when you come back.”

Isabella smirked at Phineas, giving him a small kiss and fighting back a grin when he looked a bit dazed at her. Somehow that never got old. “I know you’ll do a good job with it.”

“Ferb said he wanted to try something too, and you know what Ferb’s like. Not even you can stop him,” Phineas smiled. That was true. Isabella didn’t interact with Ferb much, but she would call him a friend, and she had learned by now not to stop him when he had a good idea.

“Gotta be up early tomorrow,” Isabella moved to leave, but Phineas stopped her, putting his hand on her arm.

“Come back,” Phineas said.

It was a bit of a ritual for them. Phineas would ask her to come back - the one time where he allowed himself to fear for her life - and she’d assure him she would. Even though they both knew there wasn’t a way to be certain.

“I always do, don’t I?” Isabella asked. “I’m tough, nothing can get me.” A lie, but a comfortable one. It was certainly in Isabella’s plan to come back.

Isabella feared, sometimes, what would happen to Phineas if she didn’t come back. He had a knack for getting into trouble and she accepted that, as long as she knew that she’d be there to watch his back, make sure he got out alive.

Maybe she should care about her own life more, she knew that, but it was hard when her entire life had been going from job to job, some of them rather dangerous, without having anyone who would care if she failed one.

But Phineas did care, and that meant a lot.

“Phineas…” Isabella said, not sure what she wanted to say. Maybe just his name. But… “Are you going on any assignments soon?”

“Princess Leia likes me to stay around,” Phineas said. Which was true, but that didn’t mean Phineas never left the base. “But Candace and Buford went somewhere together, and if they get in trouble I’m going to get them back. Ferb too, of course.”

“If you leave before I come back,” Isabella said. “You better be back already by the time I’m done.”

It was the closest Isabella could bring herself to say that she wanted him to come back.

It wasn’t that Isabella didn’t love Phineas, she did. But when she had already lost everyone, the mere idea of letting the universe know how she felt… it wasn’t something she wanted. And expressing anything beyond calling him a friend was too much.

“I’ll come back,” Phineas assured her. He was always good at reading her, knowing the things she didn’t say. It was another of the many reasons she loved him.

This thing they had… Isabella knew she didn’t give much. She knew that what she did give wouldn’t be enough for most people.

But she was trying.

And she knew Phineas was aware of that, that he didn’t mind.

That meant more than she could say.

Maybe one day she would.


End file.
